<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child by TheBewitchedSoldier107</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574760">The Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107'>TheBewitchedSoldier107</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Jokes, Childhood Friends, Crows, Developing Friendships, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Familiars, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Feels, Female Friendship, Fights, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Half-Vampires, Heavy Angst, Hybrids, In-Jokes, Jokes, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vampires, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Vampire children are illegal in their world, but what if the child consists of Vampire and both Witch blood?...</p><p>Growing up in their small town two witch friends named, Thalia Crimson and Alana Umbra. Were always told stories about Vampires and Werewolves as though they were just that of story. Although rumors always spread of child murders, if the child were to be born anything but a witch.</p><p>One night Alana's pregnant sister is attacked and left for dead. When Alana finds her sister, she is only able to save the unborn baby... that she will later have to raise for her sister.<br/>After the baby's birth it is discovered by Alana that he is both vampire and witch. Knowing that the towns people will kill him should they find out. Alana decides to run away with him, and she recruits her long time friend Thalia.</p><p>So for 5 years the group has been on the run, until they happen to stop in New Orleans.<br/>The biggest question on their mind, is whether the little boy is safe or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 5 Years Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me again why you need wolfs bane." Thalia asks, holding up the plant.</p><p> </p><p>"It's for a side project." Alana states, snatching the plant.</p><p> </p><p>"A side project? Are we suddenly dealing with wolves?" Thalia asks tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>"More like trying to suppress it." Alana clears her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Thalia awkwardly looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you hand me the-"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana's phone starts to ring.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana pulls out her phone and she looks at it strangely.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What?" Thalia asks curious.</p><p> </p><p>"My sister's calling me." Alana says confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would she be-?" Thalia starts to ask.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A crow flies into the open window behind Alana. It lets out a loud caw startling Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Huh!" Alana grunts as she turns around.</p><p> </p><p>"Answer your sister, something is wrong!" Thalia urges.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana quickly answers before the last ring.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Hello?" Alana answers.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Wow about time you fucking answer." </em>Alana's sisters scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Alana asks her sister.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yeah why?" </em>Alana's sister answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Um..." Alana looks at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia gestures with her hand, the form of a pregnant belly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Is your baby okay?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Alana what's going on?" </em>Alana's sister asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just worried about you." Alana tries to play off the strange conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Worried about me? You're worried about me? Alana I haven't seen you in-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I know... Life has been crazy, but you are my sister." Alana sighs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well as far as you're concerned... I'm-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a loud and dull noise suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you still there?" Alana asks into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Thalia asks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The crow caws loudly at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana flinches as loud screams come through the phone. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The line cuts.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"We have to do a locater spell right now!" Alana orders.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia nods pulling out her map and gravel.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana rips the necklace from her neck. A necklace that she got from her sister.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia takes the necklace and she rests it on the map.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You go, I'll call you as I do the spell, and we'll find her." Thalia orders.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana nods and then she rushes out of their studio.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia rests the necklace on her map, she carefully drops her gravel on the map, and she calls Alana before she starts chanting.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><em>"Thalia?" </em>Alana answers her phone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia starts chanting on speaker phone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Alana footsteps and breathing can be heard over the phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Thalia watches the gravel move and form a line showing her where Alana's sister is.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p><em>"Thalia do you have something?" </em>Alana asks, getting impatient.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia continues chanting until the gravel is blown away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"No!" Thalia screams.</p><p> </p><p><em>"What?" </em>Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"They-" Thalia sighs. "Someone tried blocking me."</p><p> </p><p><em>"Block you? Who would block you?"</em> Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. But you're sisters at the cemetery." Thalia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cemetery? Thalia that isn't exactly-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Which cemetery does she cut through Alana? Come on now." Thalia snaps.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Old man river." </em>Alana whispers to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes that cemetery." Thalia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The crow in the window caws at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Alana hurry... Your sister's barely holding on." Thalia says sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm two minutes away. I'll call you back." Alana hangs up.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia looks up at the crow, she holds out her hand, and the bird flies to her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What about the baby?" Thalia asks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The crow plucks a loose feather and drops it in Thalia's hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia picks up the feather and she watches the individual feathers dissolve away. The individual feathers form into ink blot like pictures.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Meanwhile Alana enters the cemetery calling out to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Where are you?" Alana screams.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana holds her phone up to her ear, and she tries listening for her sister's phone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A faint ringtone comes from the far corner of the cemetery.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana follows the sound right to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh my God!" Alana gasps.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana's sister is lying on the ground, blood is flowing from two holes in her neck, and she-</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Alana?" Her sister groans.</p><p> </p><p>"You're still alive? Come on we have to get you out of here!" Alana tries picking her sister up.</p><p> </p><p>"Alana I can't-" her sister groans in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be okay! Come on get up! We can-!" Alana struggles to keep her emotions at bay.</p><p> </p><p>"Alana the baby..." Her sister whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get you both to hospital! It isn't far from here, now help me!" Alana orders.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana's sister uses what's left of her strength to get up and walk with Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A crow lands on a headstone and caws at Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana ignores the crow, while she gets her sister the help she needs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Current Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The line rings in her ear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello? Alana?" Thalia answers her phone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"She's..." Alana's voice breaks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alana... I'm so sorry..." Thalia gasps.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah..." Alana swallows hard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What about the baby?" Thalia asks, worry lacing her voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The doctors are with him now. I haven't heard anything." Alana sighs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He? Your sister had- he's a boy?" Thalia asks pleasantly surprised.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." Alana smiles to herself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alana!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana scrunches up her nose.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Alana wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana groans.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Alana! Wake up or I swear-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Alana mumbles. "I'm up."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia sighs annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Where are we now?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell should I know?" Thalia scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who's driving." Alana points out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well 20 different states in the span of 5 years. A new town almost every two weeks." Thalia grumbles. "It all kind of blends together."</p><p> </p><p>"How is-?" Alana looks in the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A blonde haired, blue eyed, little 5 year old boy smiles at Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Quiet actually." Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we should find somewhere to stay." Alana stretches her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I could sure use some food." Thalia yawns.</p><p> </p><p>"And sleep." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"We could all use some sleep." Thalia corrects.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana nods.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Well we just hit our new town. We'll see how long we can stay." Thalia pulls over in front of a hotel.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully longer than a week." Alana mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll pay. You get Grayson." Thalia turns off the car.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana and Thalia get out of their car.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia walks into the hotel building.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Alana opens the backseat door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The little boy squeals when he sees Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A gust of wind pushes Alana into the car door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Whoa Grayson!" Alana laughs it off.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson pushes out his lower lip, as an apology.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I'm okay. We're still working on teaching." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson smiles as Alana unbuckles his car seat.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"We're paid in full for the week." Thalia says, walking out of the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good." Alana picks up Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get the bags. Its room 220, here's your key." Thalia holds up a key on a chain.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Alana smiles, walking Grayson inside.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia nods while opening up the trunk. She grabs the six duffel bags, and she attempts to carry them inside.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Two different duffel bag straps are on each shoulder, a bag hangs on each of her forearms, and a bag rests in each hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Shit!" Thalia snaps. A strap slips off her shoulder, the bags outweigh her on one side, and she can't open the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Need some help?" A woman asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Thanks anyway..." Thalia gathers her bags without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get the door for you then." The woman insists.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The woman smiles as she holds the hotel door open.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thanks." Thalia smiles, still not looking at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem." The woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia stubbornly struggles her way up to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Alana!" Thalia smiles, opening her door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hi." Alana smiles, a blanket in her arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is this the baby?" Thalia asks, pulling the blanket back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah... My sister wanted to name him Grayson." Alana smiles, her eyes tearing up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alana..." Thalia looks up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know." Alana nods. "I sensed it too."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Is that how she died?" Thalia asks. "Your sister I mean."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"My only guess is that it was a vampire." Alana shrugs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can I hold him?" Thalia asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." Alana nods, carefully handing the newborn to Thalia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia furrows her brow.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Alana asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How is he still a witch?" Thalia asks confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>----</em>
</p><p>"Alana open the door!" Thalia yells, kicking the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I just laid Grayson down!" Alana snaps, pulling the door open.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I couldn't reach my key." Thalia forces a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I could've helped you know." Alana rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That would've left Grayson alone. You know we can't do that." Thalia drops the bags in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You could've easily woken Romeo or Jupiter." Alana shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Those birds are for emergencies." Thalia scolds. "Besides Grayson prefers them in their stuffed animal form."</p><p> </p><p>"They've watched him before." Alana crosses her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Only when we're cooking or one of us in the shower. While the other is out shopping! They're not-"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Okay! Let's all nap, I'm not looking to fight." Alana rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. You're right..." Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll share my bed with Grayson this time." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good. I'll see you in 8 hours." Thalia sleepily giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish." Alana giggles, walking over to her bed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia falls face first onto her bed and she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana makes sure her pillow wall keeps Grayson on the bed. Before cuddling into her pillow and falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know Thalia... Somehow he's both witch and vampire." Alana enters Thalia's home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But your sister wasn't even a witch." Thalia says confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Being that we were fraternal twins, only I was born a full witch. My sister could pass it on though." Alana explains.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Alana we-" Thalia hesitates.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Human doctors were with him. No one else knows right now!" Alana crosses her arms.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We can't risk anyone finding out Alana. You know-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Thalia! I just lost my sister, please allow me two minutes. Before I have to worry about the village hunting my nephew!" Alana shouts.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sorry." Thalia looks down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm just stressed Thalia..." Alana sighs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know." Thalia nods.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Romeo and Jupiter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Thalia what are you doing?" Alana asks, seeing Thalia hold a stuffed animal birds.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just creating an emergency babysitter or two." Thalia smiles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"With stuffed animals?" Alana asks confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Their names are Romeo and Jupiter." Thalia glares at Alana.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Romeo and Jupiter?" Alana says confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two stuffed animal birds in Thalia's hands turn into two live crows.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the fuck?" Alana jumps.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia giggles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You remember Romeo?" Thalia smiles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cro</em>
  <em>w caws at Alana.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah now I remember." Alana nods.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"They'll watch Grayson when we can't." Thalia smiles. "They'll watch us too."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Thalia do you think-?" Alana hesitates.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can only hope, we'll find somewhere Grayson can grow up safely." Thalia sighs. "Sleep my loves."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The birds return to their stuffed animal form.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's creepy." Alana shakes her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just say their name and they'll wake." Thalia giggles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alana </em>
  <em>nods.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>----</em>
</p><p>Alana wakes up from her nap early. Her thoughts getting the better of her.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Alana looks down at a sleeping Grayson. She wonders if she can handle raising him. Can she give him the good life he deserves? Should she really be the one that raises him? Isn't there someone-?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Alana sleep!" Thalia grunts.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Alana whispers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia picks up her head and she stares at Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Your thoughts are loud and constant! Please go to sleep for once!" Thalia says annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just anxious Thalia." Alana sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you are. Grayson is in the best care possible! Anyone else would abuse him or use him. He's safe with us!" Thalia states. "Now please sleep!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. You're right." Alana forces a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia rests her head back on her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana sighs as she looks at Grayson again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Alana!" Thalia's muffled voice snaps.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Alana cringes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia lifts her head, she whispers something, and then she drops her hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana's eyes become heavy as she falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Finally." Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson starts to whimper in his sleep waking Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Shh Grayson. Go to sleep my love." Thalia whispers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson huffs in his sleep, and then he starts to snore.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia giggles, as she closes her eyes again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flowers on sale!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Roses - $2.99 by the dozen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tulips - $1.99 by the dozen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Baby's breath - .99© by the bunch</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Can I help you miss?" A shadow asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No I'm just browsing." Thalia smiles.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay." The shadow walks away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia looks around at the flowers on display outside of a little a shop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell of a heavenly cologne, that's trying to mask the smell of... Smoke? Ash?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia looks around trying to find the source of the smell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shadow stands behind Thalia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia smiles at the shadow. She feels as though she knows him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shadow. How does Thalia know it's a man? She doesn't know, but something in her knows.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shadow raises his hand to Thalia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia looks down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shadows holding a blue rose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How rare of a thing, yet so specific... A blue rose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you." Thalia smiles taking the rose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thalia looks up at the shadow, she's hoping to see his face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>----</em>
</p><p>Thalia jumps awake with a pillow on her face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What the fuck?" Thalia sits up.</p><p> </p><p>"You were snoring." Alana states, a little cranky.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Thalia scratches her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you mind getting us food?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I can." Thalia nods, getting up from her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks I'm just tired still." Alana sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I am too." Thalia nods.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Hey what were you dreaming about?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"The same one." Thalia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"The rose again?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep that one." Thalia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh she smiles... Did you see his face finally?" Alana teases.</p><p> </p><p>"No you keep waking me up before I can!" Thalia scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit really?" Alana cringes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Thalia rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit! I really want to know who your dream guy is!" Alana laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too!" Thalia giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"He's still asleep?" Thalia asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm trying to control his dream." Alana nods.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what he sees." Thalia looks down at Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Alana sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back." Thalia says, waking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey get something Asian if you can. Others I'll settle for a burger!" Alana requests.</p><p> </p><p>"You got it." Thalia gives a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Alana giggles, as Thalia closes the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia waves to the desk clerk as she leaves the hotel. Stepping on to the sidewalk, she can finally see where they stopped.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"New Orleans?" Thalia says surprised.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia grew up hearing stories of New Orleans. She's very aware of the covens, the wolves in the bayou, and the vampires that tried running everything.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia wonders if Grayson would be safe here... Maybe they should pack up and leave after lunch.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia shakes her head to clear her thoughts. Food. Food is the objective right now.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A woman bumps into Thalia on the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh I'm so sorry!" The woman apologizes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's okay." Thalia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"You look lost. Can I help you with anything?" The woman offers.</p><p> </p><p>"Food would be great." Thalia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"If you were to walk the way I came from. You'll find a whole block of restaurants." The woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Thalia nods, parting ways with the strangers.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Thalia looks around at the houses, apartments, and businesses.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>New Orleans has this unique atmosphere about it. It certainly has its secrets, and the energy of everyone in it... Thalia's witch side feels like it's thriving in the environment alone.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Miss! Miss!" A vender calls to Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks to her left to see a vender selling flowers. She looks up at the building he's in front of, and it's a flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Miss might I interest you in a flower?" The man smiles, holding up a carnation.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh um-" Thalia smiles. She tries to think of a polite way to reject him.</p><p> </p><p>"A carnation? Come on mate, someone as beautiful as her deserves bett'ah." A different man says, his accent obvious.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia turns around to see a handsome brunette standing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What kind of flower do you think is deserving of me?" Thalia challenges.</p><p> </p><p>"You deserve something unique. Not something that every woman has." The brunette scrunches up his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Well no offense to this nice vender. But flower shops aren't exactly original." Thalia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on I'll find something. You wait right here!" The brunette brushes past Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia nervously smiles with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>That smell.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks up as the brunette enters the shop.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>No that's not possible.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>How could some random guy smell like cologne and smoke... Or was it really Ash?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>That's a common smell. Maybe he sells firewood? Or he-?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Here love." The brunette says upon his return.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia's pulled from her thoughts. She smiles up at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"This suits you." The brunette says, handing something to Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks down at his hand. Her heart almost stops.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Something wrong?" The brunette asks.</p><p> </p><p>"A-a-a blue rose." Thalia says in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"I paid the girl inside extra for it." The brunette says proudly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks up at the brunette, she does her best to hide her shock.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Did I not pick properly?" The brunette asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No... I mean... It's definitely original and unique." Thalia smiles, taking the rose. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome." The brunette smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to say, this was definitely a unique pickup line... Pickup attempt." Thalia smiles with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>"It helps to be original love." The brunette smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Thalia awkwardly nods, continuing on her walk again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No Fibs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I couldn't help but notice, that you are new to town." The brunette comments.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia sighs, knowing he won't let her leave.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"If you wish to start a conversation with me. Then you better start walking with me." Thalia states.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose that wasn't very gentlemen like of me." The brunette cringes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get some food." Thalia clears her throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I could show you my favorite places." The brunette smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe some other time." Thalia shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The brunette raises his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I'm sure rejection isn't something you're used to." Thalia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The brunette scoffs out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I don't really plan on staying. So getting to know anyone... Isn't on my priority list." Thalia shrugs. "Thank you for the flower though."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The brunette nods.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia turns around to walk away again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Could I at least get your name?" The brunette asks, stopping Thalia again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia huffs as she turns around to face the brunette again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Getting to know someone... Was on my priority list today." The brunette chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia rolls her eyes and she opens her mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Ah your real name love." The brunette smiles. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia closes her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Not a fib." The brunette smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia smirks and she looks away from the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You were going to tell a fib weren't you?" The brunette asks, approaching Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>"I considered it." Thalia admits with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Naughty girl." The brunette teases.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia nervously laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"So what is your name love?" The brunette asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia." Thalia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia." The brunette repeats in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia gets goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Well it was nice to meet you Thalia." The brunette smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I say the same-?" Thalia hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>"So you do want to know my name?" The brunette teases.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only customary to give your name... Or should I say, the proper gentlemen would give his name." Thalia fires back.</p><p> </p><p>"Fair point." The brunette nods. "I'm Kol."</p><p> </p><p>"Kol." Thalia nods. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Why does that name seem familiar?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Until we meet again Thalia." Kol takes Thalia's hand and he kisses her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia bites her lip.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol looks up at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Goodbye Kol." Thalia pulls her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol smiles as he watches Thalia walk away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You haven't aged a day my love." Kol whispers. "I wonder what brings you back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alana's stomach growls as she continues to wait for Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thalia where the hell are you?" Alana grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson's still asleep on the bed. His face is twisted and he's been squirming.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What are you dreaming about?" Alana asks Grayson. "You refuse to share your memories and dreams."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson let's out a scream making the wind outside pick up greatly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Grayson! Grayson!" Alana panics a little. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm right here! Grayson wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson starts to cry in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Grayson... Grayson..." Alana says his name in a sing song tone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson's eyes open and he stares at up Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The wind outside calms down.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hey my little earth child." Alana smiles. "You're safe."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson pushes out his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I know its okay." Alana sighs, wiping away Grayson's tears.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson sits up on the bed and he snuggles into Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"It's okay..." Alana holds Grayson. "I just hope no one questions that gust of wind."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson sighs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Romeo." Alana looks at the birds beside Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>One of the birds comes to life.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Go find Thalia. She normally doesn't take this long." Alana instructs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Romeo caws and stretches his wings.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana looks at the window next to Thalia's bed. She whispers something, and the window opens.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Romeo starts flapping his wings and he flies out of the open window.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Alana looks down at Grayson with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson giggles when he looks up at Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You've come a long way Grayson." Alana continues to smile. "Do you know how strong you are?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson sighs rolling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I know Auntie Thalia and I say it a lot. But it's true, you possess so much power." Alana giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson reaches up and he rests his hand on Alana's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I wish I could give you the life you deserve." Alana's heart drops.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You think I'm doing okay?" Alana asks with a bit of sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thanks liar." Alana kisses Grayson's head.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>
  <em>"Is it sad to miss Salem?" Thalia asks, rocking a 1 year old Grayson to sleep.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You mean home?" Alana asks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." Thalia nods.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well we did grow up there... So no, it isn't sad to miss it." Alana shakes her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Although they would kill Grayson. So maybe I shouldn't miss it at all." Thalia looks down at Grayson.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Grayson knows I... We... We will do anything to protect him." Alana states.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I know." Thalia nods, holding Grayson a little tighter.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Their Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Do you think he'll ever talk?" Thalia asks, as she plays with a 1 year old Grayson.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well I remember the doctor's saying, he has CP. They didn't think he'd ever walk, let alone be able to speak." Alana shrugs.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well he's been determined to walk. So I think they were wrong about that." Thalia smiles at Grayson.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson squeals happily.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah... Talking I guess is up to him too." Alana giggles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you think this was caused by-?" Thalia looks at Alana.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes." Alana nods. "The... Whoever attacked my sister caused her to go into labor."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia frowns when she looks at Grayson.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Someone so innocent shouldn't be burdened by something that evil." Thalia says sadly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson reaches out to Thalia and he grabs her finger.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You don't let it get you down though do you?" Thalia smiles a little.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson smiles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wish I had just a little bit of your happiness." Thalia sighs.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know in the next three months... We'll have to start training Grayson." Alana points out.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh that's right! Because by the time you're 5, we can't have you acting like a magic beacon!" Thalia forces a smile.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Which sign do you think he inherited?" Alana asks.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia studies Grayson. She reaches out her hand to run her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson smiles at Thalia, his bright blue eyes giving off a sparkle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He's an earth child." Thalia smiles happily. "My guess is air."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alana walks over to Thalia and she kneels next to her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson smiles reaching out for Alana.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well Grayson looks like you own the world." Alana smiles, picking up Grayson. "Auntie Thalia is a water child and I'm a fire child."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson giggles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're so cute." Alana giggles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>----</em>
</p>
<p>Thalia looks down at the blue rose in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Why did he seem familiar?" Thalia asks her question out loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A gust of wind comes through the square almost knocking Thalia over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Grayson." Thalia gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The wind calms down quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Something isn't right." Thalia starts to head back to the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A crow flies over to Thalia, it lands on a nearby bench, and it caws at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Romeo. Is Grayson okay?" Thalia asks, ignoring the eyes on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Romeo caws at Thalia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"A bad dream again?" Thalia frowns. “I wish he'd let us see what's upsetting him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Romeo flaps his wings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Yeah I know, I'll get the food. Tell Alana I'll be there in five minutes." Thalia sighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Romeo starts to flap his wings and he flies back to Alana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Thank you Romeo." Thalia smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Thalia walks into the nearest restaurant and orders from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Alana hums as she holds Grayson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Romeo flies back into the hotel room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Well?" Alana asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Romeo fixes his feathers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Ten minutes? I'm sure." Alana shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Grayson has closed his eyes. Alana's humming almost put him back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Alana looks down at Grayson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"What are you dreaming about little boy?" Alana asks. "You won't let me see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Earth Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Grayson's 2nd birthday has finally arrived. He celebrated with a cupcake made by Alana, Thalia gifted him Romeo and Jupiter, and his powers are starting to wake.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia's taken Grayson outside to see what magic he can conjure.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alana's cleaning up Grayson's frosting mess and she'll join them later.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia takes Grayson deep into the forest near their home.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay earth child, let's see what you can do." Thalia smiles, sitting on the ground.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson sits on Thalia's lap and he looks around forest.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you feel the energy?" Thalia asks with a giggle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson gasps.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The wind picks up blowing softly over Grayson and Thalia's faces.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia giggles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson looks down at the dirt, he grabs a dead leaf lying next to Thalia, and he holds it in his little hand.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia's eyes widen as she watches Grayson turn the leaf green again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're a child ahead of your time." Thalia smiles proudly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson throws the leaf with a giggle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The wind picks up making the trees sway, leaves gently fall from the trees, and the leaves rain down around Thalia and Grayson.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia sits in awe of the beautiful sight. The sense of calm it brings her, is so comforting.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Grayson this is beautiful." Thalia smiles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I thought I sensed some magic being done." A male voice says.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia jumps, she picks up Grayson, and she stands up in their circle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh I'm not here to hurt you... I promise." He raises his right hand.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I didn't know anyone else was here." Thalia shrugs.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well I kind of followed the trees." He smiles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"We should be going." Thalia nods.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"No I interrupted your tranquility. My apologies. I'll be going." He bows his head.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thalia watches the man walk away. Her heart racing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson growls at Thalia.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Very funny Grayson. I was startled." Thalia rolls her eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Grayson giggles.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>----</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of knocking wakes Grayson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"About time." Alana mumbles, picking up Grayson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Alana walks to the door and she opens it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Sorry my hands were full." Thalia holds up her takeout bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"At least you didn't kick the door." Alana teases. "What took you so long?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing. I was just sightseeing." Thalia shrugs, entering the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Where'd you get the blue rose?" Alana asks with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Thalia sighs as she sets the food on the table in the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Well?" Alana sits at the table with Grayson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A guy that was persistent on speaking to me. Paid extra according to him, for this rose." Thalia shakes her head with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's his name?" Alana asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why does it matter? It's not like I'll see him again." Thalia shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh fair point." Alana shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not like I could spark a relationship or anything... With anyone." Thalia mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You could sleep with him." Alana smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A one night stand? Yeah right." Thalia rolls her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey you remember the Salem guidelines!" Alana giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Sex does the body good, it helps enhance your abilities, and it's better for your focus." </strong>Thalia and Alana say in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Thalia and Alana burst into giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"I'll pass." Thalia smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Suit yourself." Alana shrugs, opening the takeout bags.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mild Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh I think I ate too much." Alana groans.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia laughs as she finishes her second burger.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I think I need to go for a walk. Would you like to join us?" Alana asks Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to feel bloated while I walk?" Thalia whines. </p><p> </p><p>"Bitch!" Alana jokingly snaps.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay it'll keep men and women from looking at me." Thalia shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana shakes her head while she gets up with Grayson in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia puts the rest of their food away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana carries Grayson to the bed and she grabs his shoes from her bag.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Maybe we should drive to the bayou. Grayson could use an energy boost." Thalia suggests.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you avoiding town for a reason?" Alana teases, while she puts Grayson's shoes on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hilarious." Thalia rolls her eyes. "I'm serious. Grayson needs to take it the energy of the bayou."</p><p> </p><p>"How would you know? You and I have never left Salem." Alana looks at Thalia confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't left Salem before. I don't know how I know about the bayou... I just do suddenly." Thalia shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'd like to shop, so after that we'll check the bayou." Alana ties Grayson's shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal." Thalia nods.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Okay mister let's go for a walk!" Alana smiles helping Grayson stand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson squeals happily.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia gets Grayson his M+D crutches.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Here we go big guy." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson slowly and carefully walks between Alana and Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Alana and Thalia wave at the clerk as they exit the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson squeals a <em>hello</em> to the desk clerk.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The desk clerk smiles at Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Okay watch your step." Alana holds the door open for Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson giggles as he walks through the hotel main doorway.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia holds out her hands if she needs to help Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Good job!" Alana cheers when Grayson reaches the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>"Yay!" Thalia claps.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson giggles with a squeal.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A warm breeze blows through town when Grayson giggles and squeals with happiness.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana and Thalia smile as the warm breeze flows past them.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Okay Grayson let's head towards the shops. Maybe we can find you something." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson smiles as he follows Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia walks behind Grayson to keep an eye on him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Alana looks around at the people in town. She tries to get a feel for their surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>"Hey this shop is owned by a witch. Maybe we can get some herbs or pendants." Thalia suggests, looking through the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. I'll wait out here with Grayson." Alana nods. "Oh actually we're going to check the shop two doors down."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'll meet you guys there in a few." Thalia nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Text me if you need to." Alana smiles, walking away with Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia giggles as she watches Grayson walk away. She turns to face the shop door when Grayson and Alana far enough away.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Thalia." Kol smiles standing in the shop doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!" Thalia jumps. She shoves Kol into the shop, allowing the shop door to close.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia cringes at her actions.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Kill me." Thalia whispers to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Funny Aunties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here it is Grayson. Let's go inside." Alana smiles, helping Grayson enter the shop.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Well hello. Who is this handsome young man?" An elderly woman greets Alana and Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>"He's my nephew." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? How old are you?" The woman asks.</p><p> </p><p>"He turns 5 in two days." Alana rests her hand on Grayson's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you're so big!" The woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"And you're so handsome." The woman giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson smiles bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh you have such a beautiful aura." The woman smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"He really does." Alana nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Well welcome to my humble shop. If you need anything, even if it's not in my shop. I can get it for you." The woman looks up at Alana.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope to see you both here again." The woman says before walking away.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Okay Grayson let's go check out her crafting section." Alana leads Grayson towards the display.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson spins a display of activity books. While Alana looks at a display of pendants.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Grayson starts giggling.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What?" Alana asks looking down at Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson starts to belly laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Why are you laughing?" Alana asks, giggling a little.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson looks over his shoulder while he still belly laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana looks at the shop door, right as Thalia comes running through the door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thalia what's wrong?" Alana asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so-! Please kill me!" Thalia nervously laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson continues to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What did you do?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"So-" Thalia hesitates.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you rather I read your thoughts?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Thalia shouts.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson snorts while he laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Calm down Thalia!" Alana laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"Right as I'm about to enter the shop, that guy I vaguely told you about was leaving the shop, and I panicked of course shoving him into the shop." Thalia rushes her explanation. "So here I am still panicking!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana stares at Thalia as she takes in everything she said.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Just laugh." Thalia rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana loudly laughs at Thalia's situation.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson gasps loudly to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Breathe Grayson!" Alana laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia giggles.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"So are we moving out of New Orleans?" Alana teases.</p><p> </p><p>"Alana I'm pathetic." Thalia whines with a slight laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia you aren't." Alana giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"You're lying to make me feel better." Thalia rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana giggles.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Grayson gasps and then he grabs Thalia's leg.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks down at Grayson before she looks over her shoulder at the shop door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol walks into the shop with a gentleman dressed in a suit and tie.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh my God that's him." Thalia tries hiding behind the display Alana's looking at.</p><p> </p><p>"Which guy?" Alana asks, studying both men.</p><p> </p><p>"The casual one in the brown jacket." Thalia whispers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh he's cute." Alana nods. "Definitely someone you'd go for."</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean?" Thalia asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the suit though? He's really sexy." Alana giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The man in the suit looks at Alana with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"No idea but I think he heard you." Thalia giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God." Alana blushes turning her back to the two men.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to my hell." Thalia laughs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sassy Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grayson gasps startling Alana and Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Grayson!" Thalia lightly scolds.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana tries not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Pardon me." A man says.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana looks up to see the suit standing next to her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia giggles when she sees Alana jump.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Can I help you?" Alana asks, hiding Grayson behind her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The suit smiles at Alana's sassy tone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"My brother is looking for your friend." The suit looks at Thalia behind the display.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia blushes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"He's wondering if you would be so kind as to speak to him." The suit asks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia panics internally.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"She's busy right now shopping with me. But maybe later she could definitely speak to him." Alana answers for Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful." The suit smiles. "May I ask your names?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Alana and she's Thalia." Alana introduces them.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia... Yes..." The suit nods.</p><p> </p><p>"And you are?" Alana asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Elijah." The suit introduces himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Elijah. Nice to meet you." Alana nods.</p><p> </p><p>"It was nice to meet both of you. Maybe next time I'll be able to meet the little gentleman behind you." Elijah smiles down at Grayson.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia studies Elijah closely.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana looks between Grayson and Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Have a wonderful day ladies and gent." Elijah signaling his exit.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson waves at Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Alana turns to face Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Well he's smitten sassy pants." Thalia teases.</p><p> </p><p>"Says the stupid witch hiding from the hot guy she's crushing on!" Alana fires back.</p><p> </p><p>"I never said-!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson squeals.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thalia you panicked and now you're hiding. You didn't have to<em> <strong>say</strong></em> anything!" Alana giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia growls in annoyance at Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"If you try hard enough, you can still catch him." Alana looks at the shop door.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Elijah has just left the shop, and Kol is <strong><em>obviously</em></strong>... But in a subtle way trying to hang behind in hopes that he'll talk to Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Seriously he wants to talk to you." Alana giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God..." Thalia whines.</p><p> </p><p>"You could really use that magic enhancer right now." Alana teases with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Thalia snaps with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Alana covers her mouth with her hand, she whispers into her hand, and then she smiles at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What did you do?" Thalia asks with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Grayson giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Option 1, 2, or 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Grayson. Auntie Thalia wanted something at the other shop. We'll go get it for her." Alana smiles, leading Grayson out of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia glares at Alana and Grayson while they leave.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Come back again soon." The shop owner waves.</p><p> </p><p>"We will." Alana smiles.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Someone taps Thalia's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia turns around trying her best not to panic.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Hello love." Kol smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." Thalia nervously smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"So about earlier..." Kol chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry about that." Thalia cringes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you could make it up to me." Kol shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"How exactly would I do that?" Thalia asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Letting me get to know you is one option." Kol smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"The second option is having... Dinner with me." Kol smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Would the conversation piece involve getting to know each other?" Thalia asks squinting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No. The end result could lead to dessert or sex." Kol nonchalantly shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow..." Thalia nervously laughs. "Um..."</p><p> </p><p>"Too forward love?" Kol teases.</p><p> </p><p>"Um yes and no." Thalia nervously giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"I could offer a third option." Kol leans towards Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Thalia looks up at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>"We could just skip right to sex." Kol smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of witch do you take me for?" Thalia asks sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>"The kind of witch that needs help focusing." Kol winks.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been listening in on my conversation... Haven't you?" Thalia playfully glares at Kol. "You're a vampire aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am love." Kol nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Well for a vampire you're very rude for listening in on my conversation." Thalia teases.</p><p> </p><p>"I only listened to the interesting parts." Kol chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"And those would be?" Thalia asks nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crushing on me?" Kol asks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia's eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I do admit I am quite handsome." Kol smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I should go." Thalia says completely embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>"No Thalia please wait." Kol grabs Thalia's sleeved arm.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia's sighs her face feels hot.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I'll be honest with you Thalia. As long as you are in New Orleans, I'm going to want get to know you." Kol states, giving puppy eyes. "I can't help it."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I'll just have to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't say leave New Orleans." Kol sighs while looking down.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You were thinking it weren't you?" Kol asks, glaring at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>"I considered it." Thalia nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you are breaking my heart!" Kol tosses his hands.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"How am I going to convince you to change your mind?" Kol asks, smiling at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia smiles at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You're very beautiful love." Kol whispers with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Water Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Vampires are just like everyone else." Thalia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kol asks furrowing his brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Liars." Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid I don't follow?" Kol chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Never mind. I should be going." Thalia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"When can I see you again?" Kol asks, reaching for Thalia's hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia pulls her hand away and places it behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I promise I'm not diseased." Kol scoffs at Thalia's action.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't take offense. I didn't mean anything by it!" Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you do it?" Kol asks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks outside the shop window.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"It's going to rain soon." Thalia states.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol looks at Thalia confused.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Follow me." Thalia walks out of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol grabs an umbrella before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"You didn't just steal that did you?" Thalia asks not looking back at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol doesn't answer he just smiles to himself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia walks through town trying to find. The nearest woods that don't belong to anyone supernatural.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Can I ask why we're doing this exactly?" Kol asks, still blindly following Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia finds her woods, she walks into the middle of the woods, and then she turns to face Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol shakes his head. Did he really just follow some tail around? He must be desperate for a good lay.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Thunder rumbles and Thalia looks up at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol opens his umbrella and he holds it over his head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Rain falls thick from the sky. It blankets everything on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia's clothes becoming soaked very quickly. Not that she minds.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You'll catch your death you silly witch!" Kol scolds.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol studies Thalia, she suddenly seems different to him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hold out your hand." Thalia says, holding out her right hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol does as he's asked, he raises his left hand, and the rain starts to collect in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hold your hand still. Don't drop the water in your palm." Thalia requests.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol watches Thalia curiously.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia pokes a finger into the water of Kol's palm.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The little bit of water ripples and then a face is shown.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Wait a second... That's Kol's face! But he's just a child, maybe 6 or 7.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol watches in confusion as his entire life, ripples through the water in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You're so heartbroken." Thalia frowns looking up at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>"How would you know that?" Kol asks, feeling vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>"Put down your umbrella Kol." Thalia requests.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol drops the open umbrella on the ground. Not really caring if he ruins it in any way.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Kol shivers a little as the rain covers him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Why do you mask your broken heart with anger?" Thalia asks looking at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol looks at his arms, chest, and legs. How does Thalia know this? How can she even tell what he's really feeling?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Your aura in the virgin rain... It's so dark and yet, it holds shattered pieces of warmth." Thalia explains.</p><p> </p><p>"My aura? The virgin rain?" Kol asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a sea witch some say. I can see things through any source of water. That's hidden to others... It's just something I was born with." Thalia shrugs. "If I were to touch you before this process. My sight would've been masked by lies."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol stands in the rain staring at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Let me show you my aura." Thalia smiles.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Kol takes a step closer to Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia cups her hands together to collect the rain, she closes her eyes to cast a spell, and then she opens her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol looks down at the water in Thalia's hands. It's not just water anymore it's bright with a heavy shade of red, some calm purple... Almost like lavender, and it's patchy with black.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I have been hurt and I'm trying to heal." Thalia explains.</p><p> </p><p>"What does the lavender mean?" Kol asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't figured that one out yet." Thalia shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the red?" Kol asks looking up at Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia drops her hands releasing the water.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Is it bad?" Kol asks.</p><p> </p><p>"No nothing like that." Thalia nervously laughs. "It's um... A lot of people have it. It's rare though and often pure."</p><p> </p><p>"Well with a wild guess... Is it love?" Kol asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Sort of." Thalia bites her lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Sort of?" Kol smirks.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"I should go." Thalia starts to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia!" Kol reaches for her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What now?" Kol asks a little annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. I should go." Thalia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Thalia please talk to me!" Kol sighs. "I miss being a witch. I've never known one like you!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's because there aren't any like me Kol." Thalia states annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you pulling away from me?" Kol asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I really need to go." Thalia looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Then come to my place. It's closer than your hotel." Kol offers. "You should change into dry clothes."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia stares at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Vampires promise I won't try anything." Kol raises his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia watches the rain roll down Kol's hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Fine." Thalia shivers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Workings of a spell?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right this way love." Kol says opening his houses door.</p><p> </p><p>"Does your family know about this place?" Thalia asks.</p><p> </p><p>"As you could tell, they don't much care for me." Kol shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know the feeling." Thalia nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Bathroom is down the hall at the end. I'll bring you fresh towels and something to borrow." Kol closes the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Fresh towels?" Thalia asks.</p><p> </p><p>"So you can shower." Kol nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Thalia nods.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol smiles.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Thalia walks to the bathroom to strip out of her clothes, she steps into the shower to rinse herself off with the warm water, and then she steps out of the shower.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol has left two large yellow towels on the sink.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia grabs one of the towels. She's pleasantly surprised, to find them fresh from the dryer. She dries off her body and then she wraps her hair in the other towel.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia looks at the sink again to see that. Kol left her a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Even an original dresses lazily." Thalia smiles to herself.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>After getting dressed Thalia leaves the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Kol?" Thalia calls out as she looks around.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol's little house has no pictures of friends, family, or anyone he knows really. He just has paintings of landscapes or something that's just a mess of colors.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia frowns. Kol's loneliness is much stronger than she thought.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"All better love?" Kol asks startling Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia turns around with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol smiles as he dries off his bare chest.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You-? Um." Thalia looks Kol over.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Kol's wearing fresh jeans, with black boxers (the waistband is sticking out from under his jeans), and his hair wet along with his torso.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"I used the master bathroom." Kol smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Thalia nods, looking away with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Your clothes are drying. I hope that's alright." Kol throws his towel over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Thank you." Thalia nods, still not looking at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol reaches for Thalia to touch her bare arm.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia pulls away again.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol turns away feeling insulted. He starts walking back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Kol wait!" Thalia curses herself.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia hurries after Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol enters his bedroom, with Thalia behind him, and then she quickly moves around Kol to stand in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia raises her hands to stop Kol without touching him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol runs into an invisible wall.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Please let me explain." Thalia urges.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol turns around to leave.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia flicks her wrist causing Kol to hit another invisible wall.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol faces Thalia again with annoyance in his features.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"It's not that... There is no right way to say this..." Thalia sighs with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I want you to touch me. But if I'm guessing right... If you do touch me, I'm not my actions would be my own." Thalia explains.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Kol asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Alana cast a spell and she's been urging me to sleep with you. I'm afraid that if you touch me. It'll be Alana's spell and not me." Thalia sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's why you're acting like I'm the plague?" Kol asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Kol I promise you that is not true!" Thalia's heart sinks.</p><p> </p><p>"Then prove it." Kol shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia shakes her head as she drops her hands.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol holds out his hand for Thalia to take.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia nervously stares at Kol's hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I promise I won't bite." Kol smiles, doing his best to relax Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia smiles a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. His Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kol still has his hand out waiting for what Thalia will or won't do.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia nervously lifts her hand, she hesitates to reach out to Kol, and then she looks up at him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol steps closer to Thalia, he gently grabs her by the back of her neck, and then he pulls her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia's eyes widen when Kol steps closer to her, she lets out a little gasp once he touches her, and then he pulls her close to him for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol smiles before closing his eyes and kissing Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia blushes when her lips touch Kol's. She closes her eyes as they kiss, and then she rests her hands on Kol's arms.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol's vampire skin warms with Thalia's touch, giving him goosebumps (or goose pimples), and his heart races.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia almost melts into Kol, her skin seems to warm at his touch, and she doesn't want to lose this new feeling.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The dryer in another room buzzes loudly breaking the moment.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol pulls away just mere inches from Thalia. His warm brown eyes meeting her darker brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia nervously smiles at Kol. Holding onto his arms a little tighter.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What's the verdict?" Kol asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks away biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol chuckles giving Thalia a kiss on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia closes her eyes, at the warm feel of Kol's lips.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol rests his nose against Thalia's temple. He closes his eyes, breathing her cool scent, and then he kisses her temple before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks up at Kol bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Your clothes are probably done." Kol clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I should get back." Thalia nods.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol nods before turning to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia gently grabs Kol's hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol looks back at Thalia.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe another time. I have to check in with Alana." Thalia explains. "You understand don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol nods reaching up to rest his free hand on Thalia's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia smiles leaning her head into Kol's hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Only someone very special. Someone very lucky... Deserves you." Kol smiles, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia furrows her brow, and she rests her hand on Kol's.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You don't see that for yourself?" Thalia asks sadly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm too much of a monster for you." Kol pulls his hand away from Thalia's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia tightens her grip on Kol's other hand.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You've been told to see yourself that way!" Thalia snaps.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"You've been made to feel that way!" Thalia argues.</p><p> </p><p>"Love if you knew-"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw it Kol. Everything. I saw it." Thalia states.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol frowns.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"That isn't who you really are!" Thalia squeezes Kol's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"That not-? Look I don't need another-" Kol pulls completely away from Thalia.</p><p> </p><p>"Kol listen to me please!" Thalia begs following Kol out of his bedroom. "Your mother made you all into beasts. But that doesn't mean you-"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol turns around shoving Thalia against the wall, his eyes dark with his teeth out, and he angrily growls at her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia doesn't flinch as she looks at Kol.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol's anger remains keeping him in this beast like form.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia lifts her hand and she places it over Kol's heart.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol's features soften and his expression changes from anger to... Something of a lost child, completely confused about what's going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lift the Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kol releases Thalia, he steps back from her as though he's too fragile in her presence, and he continues to stare at her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I'll see myself out." Thalia looks down. "It was nice meeting you Kol."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol watches in silence while Thalia leaves. So many questions are racing through his head.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Why wasn't she afraid? Everyone fears the originals in their vampire form. Especially when they see Kol like that.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>But Thalia didn't flinch. Why?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Thalia's touch... Her touch... Sort of calmed the beast. Is that even possible?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>What is Kol feeling? This... He doesn't even know what to call it.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>How could Thalia not fear Kol? She stared right at the beast, and just told it to rest.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>What kind witch is Thalia?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Did Thalia use magic?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Is that all this is, is just magic from Thalia? If it's just magic then everything Kol is feeling a lie.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>No... No witch is that clever or decisive.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Does Thalia have a secret agenda?</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Get it together Kol!" Kol snaps at himself. "She's just another damn mortal! You've killed so many in your lifetime. They mean nothing to you."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kol lets out a deep sigh, absentmindedly placing his hand over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>To Kol's surprise and delight, his skin still feels warm from Thalia's touch.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"She's just a bloody witch Kol!" Kol scolds himself.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Feeling a little broken hearted Thalia walks through the rain back to her hotel. She doesn't bother with an umbrella. She's hoping the rain will wash Kol's scent from his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Why didn't you think Thalia?" Thalia asks herself. "You knew this would happen. You can't keep doing this!"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia looks down at the wet sidewalk while she walks. Secretly hoping the rain masks her tears.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Soaking wet once again Thalia enters her hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Hey-" Alana greets with her smile quickly fading.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia forces a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Thalia..." Alana frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you I couldn't do this." Thalia sniffles.</p><p> </p><p>"Then maybe you shouldn't." Alana sighs. "Maybe you should lift the fog."</p><p> </p><p>"No. I think we should move on." Thalia shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Grayson hasn't enriched the earth yet. We can't just leave." Alana argues.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I will and you can meet up with me. We've done it before." Thalia shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"That's how it originally started with you two." Alana points out.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Thalia glares at Alana.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Look why don't you take a shower, change, and I'll get us some food. Or you can nap after your shower." Alana offers.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Thalia sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>